1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful compounds, 5-alkoxy-picolinic esters, to a process for preparing the same, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that hypertension often induces apoplexy, heart trouble, etc., which necessitates extensive research for new and useful anti-hypertensives.
Fusaric acid (5-n-butylpicolinic acid) is known to be useful as an anti-hypertensive agent as disclosed in Jap. J. Pharmacol., Vol. 25, 188 (1975), however, fusaric acid has a butyl group at the 5-position of the picolinic acid moiety and has a low LD.sub.50 value. As a result, an improved antihypertensive agent is desired.
British Patent No. 1,502,055 discloses that 3-substituted-2(1H)-pyridone-6-carboxylic acid can be used as an anti-hypertensive agent but the anti-hypertensive activity (i.e., maximum depression in blood pressure) thereof is poor and an improvement is desired.